Disturbia
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: She couldn't explain it. She was afraid of him. And the way he looked at her, like he owned her? It scared her more than anything. Full summary inside, completely OOC. Don't own VD. Read and Review!


**She couldn't explain it. She was afraid of him. And the way he looked at her, like he owned her? It scared her more than anything.**

**Her friends wanna help her out, but she's in this for life. How did she know that being with him during his first transformation would make her fall in love with him? That it would form some kind of obsession with her inside him?**

**All she knows is that she wants out. **

**But he's got her wrapped around him like fur on a wolf.**

**Or in this case, like fur on a werewolf. **

**A/N: Don't own VD. I feel kinda crappy writing this, cause I absolutely LOVE Tyler Lockwood, and showing him as the bad guy? Yeah it sucks. But I think it would be cool to show the evil side of Tyler. The werewolf side of him. Also, Caroline is gonna be human in this fanfic, cause if Tyler did this to her and she was a vampire?  
**

**Oh yeah, she'd kick his ass for sure. But she still remembers what Damon did to her.  
**

**

* * *

**

Her hand moved up and down as it lay on his bare chest, his breathing even as is arms constricted around her even more tightly then before, his hot skin pressing against her bare back.

Like he knew she was half a second away from moving away from him and leaving his house.

It reminded her of the time when Damon had basically, well, raped her.

Having sex with her against her will.

Feeding on her against her will.

And even though Damon had all but left her alone now, she was still being thrown around and abused.

Only this time, by the man she loved.

She felt a sharp pain on her face and touched her cheek, pressing down on the big blue blotch forming on it. Tears fell down her cheeks before she could stop them and her heart started racing.

Her tear drop fell on his chest and his eyes snapped open. He looked down at her coldly.

"Are you crying?" He said through gritted teeth.

"No." She lied, but her cracking voice gave her away. He growled and grabbed her by the throat, sitting up and dragging her along with him.

"Tyler, please!" She choked out. He laughed.

"I like it when you beg." He whispered harshly.

"What happened to the nice Tyler I knew?" She whispered, tears cascading onto the hand around her throat. He looked at her and grinned maliciously. He brought her face closer to his and whispered in her ear.

"He died and became nothing." He whispered. She moaned in despair as he threw her onto the bed back first and forced himself on top of her.

* * *

"Guys, we have to do something about this." Bonnie whispered, clutching the chair tightly in her hands.

"I don't usually agree with the witch, but she's right. I mean, I used Caroline, but not like this." Damon said, looking at Stefan. Stefan sighed.

"I told her to stay away from him. We should never have told her about vampires and werewolves and witches and all of this stuff. She just ended up getting more involved." He said.

"Stefan, we have to help her. I tried talking to her yesterday, but she walked away from me." Jeremy said sadly.

"And she has bruises on her face and body all the time. She even tries to talk to us and Tyler glares at her angrily. It's like he owns her now." Elena said.

"I could always just rip his heart out, like I did with his lovely uncle." Damon said. Stefan sighed.

"She loves him, Damon."

"She doesn't love him, Stefan. She's _afraid _of him. He's a monster and she's afraid."

"Damon's right. Caroline's scared not to love him." Bonnie whispered, a tear falling down her face. Damon walked over to her and sighed, surprisingly, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I think at this point, we all care about her too much to do nothing. But the question is, what do we do?" Damon said. Stefan sighed and stood up.

"We can't do anything. We just have to wait for her to ask us for help."

* * *

She felt his eyes following her as she was walking to the front of the school. They made sure to never be seen together, so that there would never be any suspicion as to why she had all these bruises on her. Many people asked, but she simply said that she had trouble sleeping at night, and that she sometimes had to beat herself unconscious.

Sure it was a lame excuse, and only a couple of people truly believed her.

But people had learned not to ask.

She said nothing more on the subject. She looked to her left and saw Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie looking at her intently. She looked away from them immediately, hoping Tyler hadn't seen the exchanged glances.

Everytime he saw her try to make contact with her friends, he made her beating that much more harder.

She glimpsed from the corner of her eye at her old friends and saw Bonnie looking at her in horror, tears falling down her face. She sighed.

She had seen the new bruises marking her face.

Sweat began building up on the nape of her neck as she went to tug back the sleeves of her long shirt, but stopped halfway.

It was the middle of summer, the heat was unbearable, and she was forced to wear a long-sleeved shirt to hide her bruises. She ran quickly to her locker, pressing her forehead against the cool metal of it and taking deep breaths.

"Caroline?" She jumped at the sound of her name and turned.

Matt Donovan was looking at her, smiling.

Her whole body began shaking as she stared at him in horror.

_Oh god, please don't let him be watching. _She thought. She closed her eyes and whispered his name.

"Matt." She said shakily. She started walking away but he grabbed her arm, pressing down on the bruise he had no idea about. She hissed in pain and pushed his arm away.

"Can you not?" She said fiercely, massaging her arm. He looked at her, confused.

"Caroline, you've been like this for months now. All these bruises all over your body. You don't even talk to Elena and Bonnie anymore. Your mom's always calling me, asking why you're hardly ever home, and why you're so quiet and...and scared all the time. What's the matter with you?" She simply stared at him, then looked past him and saw Tyler looking at her menacingly. She shivered and looked at Matt with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She walked past him and past Tyler but he whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth.

"Your lucky tonight is a full moon."

His words sent shivers down her spine as she walked to her next class, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks.

But half way to her class, she ran to the ladies bathroom and barged the door of one of the toilet's open, vomiting inside the basin as she dropped to her knees, shaking.

"Caroline?" Her heart beat picked up pace as she heard Bonnie and Elena's voices in the bathroom. They knocked on her stall door and opened it.

"No, don't..." She whispered, but they entered anyway, looking down at her covered in vomit and shaking as tears fell down her bruised face.

"Oh, god, Caroline!" Bonnie said, bending down and grabbing toilet paper, wiping the tears from her face.

"Y-you can't b-be in h-here. I-if he f-finds out-" Caroline stammered.

"Shh, Shh it's okay. He's not going to find out, he walked off with his friends and we snuck in here."

"H-he'll find out! H-He knows! He a-always k-knows!" She sobbed hysterically, breaking down as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Come here." Bonnie grabbed her and Caroline lay her head on Bonnie's shoulder, crying loudly as Elena rubbed her back sypathetically, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Caroline?" Bonnie whispered.

"I-I love him, Bonnie."

"Caroline, he's ruining your life!"

"I can't stop him, Bonnie. I-I'm not strong enough." She whispered sadly.

"Stefan and Damon are." Elena said fiercely. Her heart picked up pace and she almost vomited again.

"N-No! N-No, they c-can't k-kill him!"

"Caroline, shh, shh. It's okay." Bonnie muttered. Caroline began calming down as she fought the urge to even stay awake.

Here in her two best friends arms, she didn't have to stay awake, worried for her life.

She was safe.

For now.

* * *

He waited impatiently for her in the woods, rocking on the balls of his feet as slowly, she began walking toward the woods.

"You're late." He snarled harshly.

"Mr. Carter called me back to ask me if I studied for my exam. I failed." She whispered. He laughed harshly and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, that's right. We were busy the night before the test weren't we?" He said, trailing his index finger down to her collarbone.

"Yes." She whispered shakily. He boomed with laughter and gripped her hand.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the whole Matt thing. You'll get what you deserve for that. But not tonight. Tonight, you're going to stay at my house while I go prepare to go through hell for the night. You leave, and I will NOT be happy. Understand?"

"I understand." She whispered.

"Good." He drove her to his house and shoved her on top of the bed in his room, taking his shirt off.

"You know what to do." He said stiffly.

His kisses burned her skin as they had sex, and she found herself wanting to die more and more every second.

She couldn't live like this anymore.

She missed her mom.

She missed her friends.

She missed being human.

Several hours later, the sun began to set and Tyler finally lay off her, sweating and gasping as she tried to hold back tears. They were silent for awhile before she heard Tyler whisper "Oh god" then felt him stroking her hair.

"Come here." He said softly. She obeyed, crawling over to him. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered. Caroline looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" She whispered. She looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

It was _**her**_ Tyler.

"Oh god." She kissed him fiercely and he kissed her back, tucking her hair over her ears and kissing every part of her face. Her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead.

"It's been so long since..." She whispered.

"I know. Caroline, I'm so sorry." He said, his expression pained.

This was why she loved him.

Because, somewhere, underneath it all, underneath the raging werewolf and the abusive man, **_her_** Tyler was fighting to gain control.

And he had won.

But for how long? She had no idea.

So she took advantage of it, kissing him deeply.

They made love and for once, Caroline wasn't afraid.

Because it was **_her_** Tyler.

And she loved him. No matter what.

When it was over, he kissed her bruised ribcages gently, working his way up to her lips.

"I love you." She whispered. He brushed her cheek.

"I love you, too." He whispered. She jumped off the bed happily and put her clothes back on as he chuckled behind her. He put his clothes back on and they lay back in bed. He held her for awhile, not saying a word, just holding her, and kissing her hair. She looked up at him and he kissed her passionately and Caroline deepened the kiss, trying her hardest to keep the memory in her mind. To remember the way he smelt, and the way he tasted...

She felt his lips harden against hers and he pushed her away, clutching his head.

"Tyler?" She whispered, scared. She grabbed his arms and he pushed her away, growling.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

"Tyler, no!" _No, No, NO! It wasn't long enough! _She yelled inside her mind. She gripped his arms.

"Tyler, listen to me! I love you! Tyler, fight it, please!"

"I CAN'T!" He roared, clutching his head and pushing her away again.

"Just. Run." He panted through gritted teeth.

"No, baby, please. Stay with me!" She yelled.

"RUN!" He yelled, his head snapping up. Caroline gasped and stepped back as his eyes flashed gold and he snarled.

"Honey, I'm home." He growled. She screamed and ran out of the room, running down the stairs, but he was too fast. He pushed her down them and she landed on the floor at the bottom, crying out as her body flared in pain. She tried crawling away but he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up, ignoring her begging him to stop. He laughed maniacally and threw her onto the floor. She slammed into the table and her head whirled as blood started pooling on the floor around her. He grabbed her again and threw her into into the basement, locking the door. She crawled into the corner, clutching her bleeding head with her shirt to stop the bleeding and lay her head against the cool bricks, not even caring that a gigantic spider was crawling up her leg.

"Good. Bite me. And please be poisonous." She whispered.

She wanted to die.

Because her Tyler was gone.

And she couldn't live without him.

* * *

"I'm getting her out of here."

"Stefan, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care." Stefan walked over to the door and Damon jumped in front of him.

"She's stuck in his house, Damon! He's running around as a wolf! What makes you think he's not going to tear into the house and kill her?"

"If he bites you, your dead, Stefan."

"I know that. But Caroline...she doesn't deserve any of this, Damon. She's a nice girl." Damon sighed, then nodded.

"Okay, okay, Mr Hero. Let's go and do this. But listen here. You get bitten, I will kill you."

"I know."

"Alright, then let's go save Barbie."

* * *

She woke with a start at the sound of snarling outside the basement door.

"What?" She whispered, confused. The door banged open-

and a werewolf was running down the stairs, growling as it stopped before her, it's teeth bared.

"Oh god, Tyler..." She whispered.

So this was how she was going to die.

Oh, well. As long as it was quick.

She closed her eyes as she heard paws thundering toward her, then snapped them open when she heard a crunching sound and a high pitched howl.

The werewolf was getting up, growling at something in the shadows.

And Stefan and Damon Salvatore stepped forward.

"Caroline, don't move." Stefan called out. She nodded, frozen at the image before her.

Stefan feinted to the side and the werewolf followed him. Damon ran forward, pushing the werewolf back and it growled at him, snapping it's jaws. Damon immediately stepped back.

"Careful, Stefan. He's particularly fiesty today." Damon said sarcastically, but his eyes were narrowed in thought.

The werewolf growled and Stefan and Damon's eyes changed color, turning deep black as Stefan snapped back at the werewolf, fangs protuding from his mouth and the veins under his eyes popping out.

He ran, his whole body becoming a blur to her as he attacked the werewolf.

All she heard was snapping and growling and howls and grunts. She could not see anything that was happening.

She stepped forward shakily, but Damon stepped in front of her, his back to her and his arms held out to protect her.

"Stay out of it, Caroline." He growled, looking back at her. He ran back into the fight and Caroline sank to the floor, tears falling down her face.

"No, no, no! Stop it!" She yelled. But they did not hear her.

"Stop! Stop, please!" She yelled again, but they still ignored her.

And then she heard it.

A spine cracking.

A great big howl.

And all was still. Stefan and Damon were looking down on the werewolf victoriously as it lay there, barely moving.

"NO!" She screamed. She got up and ran forward but Damon grabbed her around the waist.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. She pushed him away and bent down next to the wolf, who starting changing back into a man.

Back into Tyler.

He looked at her sadly, gasping for breath as tears leaked down his cheeks.

He didn't move.

He could not move.

"Caroline..." He sighed, wincing.

"Tyler..." She whispered, her voice going higher as she started crying. He lifted his hand, wincing as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's okay." He murmured. She shook her head.

"No, it's not." She cried, laying her head on his chest. He hugged her, then looked at Damon and Stefan.

"You've gotta do it quick. I'm already starting to heal." He whispered. Damon nodded at him.

"Take her." Tyler said. He was pushing Caroline back, but she hung on to him, crying.

"No, no. Tyler, don't let them do this, you can fight it."

"I can't fight it, Caroline. And I don't wanna hurt you anymore." He said fiercely, looking into her eyes. She shook her head again, crying.

"No!" She said, her voice breaking. He kissed her forehead.

"It's better this way." He said roughly, his voice sounding broken and husky.

"No, it's not." She said defiantly, shaking her head. He chuckled slightly.

"I am always gonna love you, Caroline." He said. She kissed him deeply, her tears leaking onto his face, melding with his own tears.

"I'm always gonna love you." She whispered. He kissed her again, then gripped her arms, pushing her back.

"Take her." He said again, more demanding this time. Stefan gripped her arms and held her against him as she cried, looking at Tyler and shaking her head.

"Tyler, please. There has to be another way!" She said. He smiled wryly.

"There isn't." He nodded at Damon and Damon stepped forward.

"NO!"

Stefan ran upstairs with her, restraining her.

She heard a bone crack.

A gasp of pain.

Another ripping sound.

And then silence.

"NO! TYLER!" She yelled, trying to make Stefan let go of her, but he was too strong.

"It's over, Caroline. It's over." He whispered. She screamed loudly, her heart breaking as she collapsed on the floor, shaking and sobbing.

Stefan held her to him, murmuring words of comfort as Damon came up the stairs, his hands covered in Tyler's blood, which made her cry even more.

She did not feel Stefan carry her into his arms and run with her into the woods.

Only vaguely heard Elena and Bonnie's shouts of surprise at the sight of a bruised and beaten Caroline being carried by Stefan and Damon with blood all over his hands.

She did not feel Stefan lay her down on Elena's bed.

But after five minutes of just lying there, looking at nothing, and thinking about nothing...

She felt small arms wrap around her waist, and saw Bonnie lie down in front of her, gripping her hand and holding it.

"Caroline, i'm so sorry." She heard Elena whisper in her ear.

And Caroline burst into hysterics.

Not because of what Elena had said.

But because the arms wrapping around her were not the arms she wanted.

Those arms would never wrap around her again.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think and leave reviews :)**


End file.
